Firsts
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: The first time William thought about Odd in 'that' manner had shocked him. The majority of his teenage life had been spent chasing and giving love letters to girls and then pursuing Yumi. He'd never even fathomed himself to be attracted to men. WillxOdd.


Disclaimer: Views expressed herein are solely that of the author and not of MoonScoop/ Thomas Romain. Author makes no profit from this work.

This is drabble number 11 from my ongoing collection of Odd-centric ones. I wanted to post it separately so that I didn't have to increase the rating. Besides, it's way longer than the others. So enjoy some W

* * *

11- Firsts

The first time William thought about Odd in 'that' manner had shocked him. The majority of his teenage life had been spent chasing and giving love letters to girls and then pursuing Yumi. He'd never even fathomed himself to be attracted to men. He supposed it had started after a Halloween party where Odd had lost a bet and been dared to dress in drag. Yumi had laughed as she'd picked out his outfit. It had been purposely made to look trashy. They 'd borrowed the shortest skirt they could from Sissi and a skimpy halter top that was near backless. Aelita had forced a pair of her high-heeled boots on Odd's feet and then the two had proceeded to do his make-up. His slight frame made him very much look the part and being the energetic, go with it kind of guy that he was, he milked it. The girls had gotten such a laugh when Odd had come and hit on him making him blush. The entire night he'd hung around and pretended to be his flat-chested girlfriend. Several nights later William had dreamed that very situation had happened, but it had gone farther than a kiss on the cheek. Suffice to say he blushed the entire rest of the week. The dreams didn't stop though and soon enough they girlish attire had melted into Odd's normal clothing.

From that point on, he could see himself actually noticing the things about Odd that made him handsome. His high cheekbones had been the first thing William had noticed. Then the shape of his eyebrows, the definitive hazel color of his eyes, and the perfect cupid's-bow shaped lips. A few moments when Odd would worry his lip between his teeth while concentrating, William suddenly had the thought to bite it himself. Slowly those inklings drifted away from the face and more southward. Odd had a lithe body. His legs and arms were all slim muscle that were equivalent to gymnasts or swimmers. The curve of his shoulders was much more sloped and looked perfect for resting his chin on. He began to wonder what it would feel like to hold the other teen close to him. Of course he was afraid to bring up his feelings. Odd's sexuality had never been discussed despite suspicions that he played for both teams. William would have rather not lost a friendship over it.

Then Odd had wanted to get a piercing and then later a tattoo. Both times he and Ulrich had gone with him. Odd took the pain fairly well and beamed in pride at his new body art. William's eyes had been drawn to the stark contrast of ink on skin and had decided on one himself. Odd went with him that time, but hadn't asked the meaning of the words. His chest probably hadn't been the best idea, but it did look quite attractive in his opinion. The blonde had even commented on it. Secretly he'd been pleased.

Then it had happened. Odd had come by his room one night. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but the way that he'd been standing and the look in those hazel eyes spelled out something more suggestive. "I'm not stupid y'know."

"What?"

"I know you've been watching me for years. You're so wrapped up in your own worries that you didn't even notice." Odd shifted his weight and William felt scared. "You didn't even notice when I started watching back."

He smirked and walked forward causing William to trip into a seated position on his bed. His eyes darted up and he saw the pure desire for himself contained in them. Never had someone given him such a look. It was exciting and frightening all in one go. He felt suddenly very ashamed of himself because of his lack of experience. Odd's lips were soft and he was stunned momentarily. When his mind finally caught up though, he was more than willing to participate. Kissing Odd was so different from any of the girls he'd been with. It was rough and fast, all tongue and teeth, and way more dominating than he'd ever guessed. Eventually though Odd gave him the control back and let him lead. William felt so heated that he hoped every single fantasy that had played out in his dreams were about to happen now.

Odd kissed his cheek before pulling back. His hoodie fell to the floor and he raised an eyebrow at William. With a suggestive tilt of his head the purple shirt soon followed joining the other item on the floor. William's coal eyes swept over the bared chest stopping to rest on pert nipples He looked up and Odd pursed his lips as if telling him he wasn't allowed to touch unless he started stripping. He clipped his teeth and narrowed his eyes snapping the other teen to action. William pulled his overshirt and tee off in one go and then let his hands rest nervously on his belt.

Odd sighed and smile softly. "Looks like you need some encouragement." He slid the rest of his clothes off and toed his shoes and socks away. "I'm sure there's nothing to be ashamed of." He commented while placing himself in William's lap.

The darker haired teen bit his lip and flushed darkly. Odd's fingers trailed along the back of his neck and he leaned forward join their lips again. William shivered and relaxed into the kiss feeling his reservations die. His hands came to rest on Odd's shoulders and he gave into his desires. The blonde didn't waste a moment and deft fingers began to undo his belt. He pulled back hearing the metal jingle lightly.

"You know I've never done this with a guy before." William admitted as he let Odd finish disrobing him, shifting his hips so his jeans and underwear came off in one fell swoop.

"I know. More the better that it's with me because I know what to do." Odd smiled and leaned forward so that his cheek pressed closely against William's.

William closed his eyes and let his lips graze Odd's jaw. One hand reached out for the blonde's left and brought it to rest gently against his hip bone. The other wrapped around his back to pull their bodies flush together. "Show me what to do. Show me how to make you feel."

The skin on skin contact felt wonderful and William moaned feeling the other grind against him. He tilted his head back and let Odd trail teeth and tongue along his neck and collar bone causing him to shiver in delight. He felt arousal more than he ever had before all because of the svelte body rubbing against his own. The movement stopped and he groaned in disappointment. That sound was silenced by Odd's lips pressing firmly to his for brief moment before he got up. William was dazed as he watched Odd grab his hoodie and pull something from the pocket. A small bottle and a foil packet landed on the bed next to him and then he felt himself being pressed back.

"Lie back and enjoy the show." Odd grinned as he mounted his lap again.

This time though he kept himself raised up. William leaned on his elbows to see what the blonde was doing and instantly felt hot again. Odd had coated his fingers with the gel from the bottle and was in the process of preparing himself. The gestures mimicked the obscenity that would follow and William couldn't take his eyes from it. He swallowed completely transfixed by the sight of fingers pumping in and out of the waiting orifice. He felt his erection twitch in anticipation. He bit his lip to stifle a moan from the scene unfolding in front of him. Odd was arching in pleasure. His eyes were hooded and his cheeks flushed. He wanted to tell Odd that he couldn't take it. He needed in seemed to sense that and withdrew his fingers with a soft whimper. Quickly he tore into the condom and rolled it over the other's waiting erection. William grunted as Odd swiped lubricant over him.

"Get ready for this handsome." the blonde teased using the old nickname.

He gasped out when Odd's body slid down over his length. The tight heat was so inviting and if the other's hands hadn't been pressing down on his abdomen he would have thrust up into it. Each achingly slow inch had his nerves rapid-firing. It had been a bit since he'd indulged himself, but nothing had felt quite as wonderous as the petite man that he was currently sheathed within. Several moments passed before Odd was fully seated. William's eyes roved over his friend's body stopping to linger on the area where they were joined. He flushed noticing the way the blonde twitched. A deep breath and then Odd was moving. Slowly at first rolling his hips so that his own erection rubbing enticingly over William's skin while pulling him deep inside. Not wanting to lay idle the older teen pushed himself up and slid his hands up his partner's legs. Odd shivered and sighed enjoying the feeling of William's hands on him. His pace increased and he groaned softly and bit his lip. william's eyes darted to his partner's face and took in the lovely sight. Odd's eyes were closed, his brows arched downward,and his lips were parted just slightly. His hair was starting to droop from the heat between them and strands were sticking to his sweat-slicked brow and neck.

"Wow. Gorgeous." William breathed out unaware.

"Huh. You really are a casanova." Odd murmured between thrusts.

William found his way to Odd's hips and rubbed his thumbs over the protruding bones. It caused the blonde to hiss in delight and roll his body harder. His erection bobbed in time with the enthusiastic rhythm smearing precome between their bodies. William sighed and dug his fingers into the other's hips wanting to take more control of the pace. Odd smiled as he gave up control and stretched his arms upwards arching his back. William moaned at the slight angle change and snapped his hips up sharply hitting deep inside his smaller friend. It caused a loud, whimpering noise to slip out while legs tightened against him. The heat was too much and his peak was close. Odd could feel it and pushed down against every upwards thrust working to make William fall over the edge first. The older teen crested beautifully. His cheeks flushed darkly and his lips parted in a silent moan. Odd fisted himself while meeting the other's coal eyes.

"That image is going to warm my bed for a while." Odd grunted before climaxing messily across William's stomach.

His muscles tightened then relaxed suddenly and he slumped forward twisting his body to lay against the other's shoulder. For several moments they basked in quiet afterglow. William took several deep breaths his mind finally catching up with the event that had just taken place. His eyes darted to the crown of messy blonde hair resting against him. Odd's words finally sunk in and he frowned.

"Just the image?" he asked quietly.

Odd smirked at the slightly affronted tone. "Yeah, unless you have a problem with me jerking in to your 'o' face."

William was silent for several moments debating on if he wanted to throw his cards on the table. He eventually relented. "Why just the image? Why not the real thing?"

Odd grinned secretly. "Well if you're offering." He rolled up on his side and brushed his lips against william's "Then I'm most definitely accepting."

* * *

A/N: I really got inspired by reading some ficlets from Soul Jelly and Wikedgamergirl. I used to hardcore ship Odd and Ulrich because to me there was an undeniable tension and such between them. After rewatching Code Lyoko, I could definitely see that between William and Odd as well. Especially with the 'handsome' comments. Dunno, I really grew to love the pairing also because with Aelita with jeremie and then Ulrich with Yumi, they don't have anyone. I thought it appropriate. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
